


It All Works Out

by Mayalaen



Series: SPNPolyBingo [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angelic Grace, Awkwardness, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Blushing Castiel, Foursome, Group Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Manhandling, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeur Benny Lafitte, Voyeur Castiel, Voyeurism, voyeur Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10106201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: All in all, their group worked well for who and what they were, but sometimes it didn't.(there is a scene that could be called dub-con, but only because Dean fights the fact that humiliation turns him on)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPNPolyBingo](spnpolybingo.tumblr.com) (which is being run by the very awesome [Christy](http://bendoverandbiteyourgag.tumblr.com)), and this fic is for the Benny Castiel Dean Gabriel Sam square.

Dean and Gabriel didn't get along. Benny and Sam didn't get along. Castiel blushed every time sex was even mentioned in front of Gabriel. Benny got bite-y when grace was in someone's bloodstream. Sam and Dean, well, just no. Except that one time. And maybe a couple times since. But otherwise, just no. Really.

All in all, their group worked well for who and what they were, but sometimes it didn't.

*

A roar of anger rumbled the walls of the bunker, and Dean was running before he even realized it. He followed the sound, sure that he'd be too late, but when he finally made it to the war room, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, okay!" Dean said, holding his hands out. It stopped Benny in his tracks even though he'd been about to tear open an archangel. Or at least that's what he'd been planning on doing, but he wouldn't have even gotten close. "Let's take a time out."

Benny started pacing, rubbing at his jaw, which had most likely been zapped by an archangel's grace. It hurt a lot. Dean knew that from personal experience.

Gabriel was standing on the other side of the war room table, smirking. Of course he was smirking. He had nothing to fear from a vampire. He wasn't wearing one stitch of clothing, his cock was still hard, and his ass cheeks were glistening from the lube Benny had used.

"I thought we agreed no more fucking, you two," Dean said, directing his words to Gabe even though they were both at fault.

"He looked really hot in his cute little hat," Gabe said, shrugging. "I thought he could fuck me without biting. I was wrong."

Sam came into the room, followed by Cas, both of them ready to tear an archangel and a vampire away from each other before someone got killed. They settled as soon as they saw Dean had it under control. It was always relatively controlled, and at any minute that could change, so they didn't leave the room.

Benny's jeans kept sliding down his hips as he paced, and he growled each time he pulled them up, but he didn't bother buttoning them up, his cock swaying back and forth with his steps, no longer hard. Not after getting zapped.

"How about you come with me," Dean said to Benny, keeping his distance because Benny got even more bite-y when he was pissed, and if he got bite-y with Dean, Sam, Gabe, and Cas would smite his ass, grace or no grace. "You know I love it when you bite me."

Gabriel huffed. "I didn't get to come yet!"

"I'll bite your fucking dick off!" Benny roared, charging for Gabe.

Dean didn't bother getting in his way, and when Benny howled in pain, clutching his jaw as he went down like a sack of potatoes, Dean headed for Gabe instead.

"Go with Sam," Dean said, shoving at Gabe.

Gabe could've easily zapped him too, but he was too amused over Benny, so he just stumbled over to Sam, smacking Sam's ass before dragging him off to Sam's bedroom.

Dean crouched by Benny, not nearly as worried he'd get bit now that the second zap to his sensitive fangs had taken him down. "Come up to bed," he said softly, running his fingers through Benny's hair. "You can fuck both me and Cas, and you can bite me as much as you want."

Cas opened his mouth to argue, but Dean scowled up at him, and Cas shut his mouth.

"Cas can heal me if you take too much," Dean said, taking Benny's arm and helping him up. "So you just bite all you want, okay?"

Benny grumbled all the way up to the bedroom. He also fucked Dean and Cas for nearly an hour before letting them both come, neither of them minded one bit. In fact, both of them liked rough sex, so really it was a win-win.

*

Cas' face was bright red, and Sam didn't know if anything else could be nearly as cute as a blushing angel. Gabe had his fingers buried in Sam's ass, his mouth around Sam's cock, and Cas couldn't even make his body move enough to get out of the kitchen.

"C'mere," Sam said, holding a hand out for Cas.

Cas shook his head, the tips of his ears turning red.

Sam chuckled, then moaned when Gabe pushed down on his prostate. "C'mon. Come over here and kiss me."

Cas hesitated, but finally forced himself to walk across the kitchen and join Sam, who was standing against the metal table, his jeans around his ankles, shirt open so he could look down at Gabe's lips stretched around his dick.

"Just look at me," Sam said, pulling Cas closer and kissing him. Cas melted against him, getting lost in Sam and mostly forgetting about the fact that Gabriel was sucking Sam's sock.

But Gabriel never was one to let things go, so he started moaning, and when that didn't work, he pulled off, spit on Sam's cock, then sucked him even more noisily than he had before.

Sam didn't mind at all. Gabe was great at blowjobs, and the messier the better, but Cas tensed, the blush creeping over his cheeks again. When Gabe still didn't get what he wanted, he dropped Sam's cock and looked up at them, grinning. Sam was about to grab Gabe by the hair and shove his cock down Gabe's throat just to shut him up, but he didn't move fast enough. Too turned on to move quickly.

"I can blow you next, Cassie," Gabe said.

Sam sighed as Cas practically ran out of the room, hands over his ears. But damn it if Gabe didn't give him the blowjob of his life.

*

Gabriel knew what he was doing. Of course he did. He heard Dean swearing his way through a really great orgasm, and he chose that moment to accidentally walk into Dean's bedroom.

"Oh, fuck that's hot," Gabe breathed, freezing in the doorway when he saw Sam fucking Dean so hard that he was pushing his older brother across the bed.

"Get the fuck out!" Dean yelled, trying to squirm away from Sam, but Sam had him pinned to the bed, big hands wrapped around Dean's wrists, Dean's legs tossed over Sam's shoulders.

"I mean, I knew you two sometimes fell on each other and a dick slipped into a hole," Gabe drawled," but I didn't know you two were fucking when you didn't have the excuse of Cas or Benny being the main target."

"Dude, get the fuck out or I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Dean growled, trying to buck Sam off.

Sam only pounded into him harder, turned on by the whole thing because Sam was a freak like that. "I'm almost done," he said through clenched teeth. "Quit squirmin' around."

"Does Cas know you guys fuck?" Gabe asked. "Does he know you two are doin' the dirty with each other? I mean, you guys _are_ brothers and all."

The worst part of it was that Dean got off on humiliation. Gabe knew it, Cas knew it, Benny knew it, and Sam really fucking knew it. Dean didn't.

"Cas! Cas, get your feathery ass in here and smite your idiot brother!" Dean yelled, so furious that Gabe could see the veins in his neck popping out.

Cas suddenly appeared in the room, confused and instantly turned on when he saw what was happening on the bed. Of course that lasted about as long as it took for him to realize Gabe was there too, and then he was gone again.

"Fuck!" Dean growled. "Gabe, get the fuck out! Get out!"

"What's it feel like to have your baby brother's giant dick in your ass?" Gabe asked.

Dean's cock never really had gone soft again after he'd come, and it was leaking onto his stomach, so Gabe decided to push it and walked up to the bed, just because he knew he could make Dean come again.

"It's bigger than Benny's," Gabe said, crawling onto the bed.

"Don't you fuckin'...! Gabe!" Dean nearly howled.

"It's bigger than Cas' too," Gabe said, tilting his head to the side as if he was checking out Sam's very big dick. He was, of course, but he was mostly doing it for Dean's benefit.

"Sam, c'mon!" Dean whined. "Make your stupid boyfriend get the fuck out of here!"

"I'm just waiting my turn," Gabe said, plopping his butt down on the bed. "And until Sam's done with you, I get to watch as he pounds his thick, long cock into your tight ass. And I bet it's still tight. In fact...," he said, then used his grace to make Dean's ass clench down on Sam's cock.

"Oh! Fuck!" Sam whined, squeezing his eyes shut as his rhythm faltered.

The string of words that came out of Dean's mouth only made Gabe laugh, and instead of leaving him alone, Gabe made Dean's cock tingle. Millions of tiny little fingers stroking it.

It was all worth it when Dean literally screamed his way through his second orgasm, his back arching as he shot all over his face. Sam came a mere two seconds later, and finally collapsed on top of Dean, panting.

"Don't say I never did nothin' for ya," Gabe said, sauntering out of the bedroom.

*

Benny didn't really mean to intrude, and he was about t'leave the room when Cas made a breathy little sort'a noise that had Benny freezin' in place. Cas couldn't see him, and he knew Gabe had the ability to dampen Cas' senses. Gabe knew full well Benny was standing' between the bookshelves in the library, but Cas was probably clueless.

Cas was up against the back wall in the library, the blush havin' spread down his neck, ears so red that Benny licked his lips, wantin' a taste of that grace-infused blood.

"G-Gabriel," Cas whispered, buckin' forward helplessly as Gabe palmed his crotch through his slacks.

"Tell me to stop and I'll stop, Cassie," Gabe said. "But if you're enjoying yourself, it's okay. You _know_ it's okay."

Benny was touched by the gentleness in Gabe's tone of voice. He wasn't forcing, wasn't taunting, and if anything, he was ready to stop at a moment's notice if Cas didn't want it.

"Don't stop," Cas said, shaking his head as his hands awkwardly found Gabe's shoulders and gripped him tightly.

"Okay, I've got you," Gabe said, openin' up Cas' slacks and reaching inside.

"Oh!" Cas gasped.

Benny palmed his own crotch as Cas' eyes fluttered closed and Gabe placed gentle kisses over his neck. He couldn't see what Gabe was doing to Cas' cock, but whatever it was, Cas really liked it. He let his head fall back against the wall and whimpered as he panted.

It didn't take long before Cas pulled Gabe even closer, pressing his forehead into Gabe's shoulder and coming with a soft cry of pleasure. That sweet noise Benny had heard many times before, but never in the same room as Gabe.

"You okay?" Gabe asked.

Cas nodded. "Yes."

"If you ever want to do something like this again," Gabe said, placing a tiny kiss at the corner of Cas' mouth, "just ask me."

Gabe walked away, Cas' hard cock still on display as Cas blinked at Gabe's back. By the time Cas regained his senses, Benny was halfway to his bedroom.

*

Castiel wasn't sure what to do about Gabriel. He considered Gabriel to be his brother, but Sam and Dean were brothers too, and Castiel didn't think anything of them having intercourse other than the fact it always gave him an erection, even if he'd ejaculated recently.

He knew no one had an issue with it except him. It was a 'hang-up.' Something humans worried about, and he never thought he'd have 'hang-ups' himself, because it really was a human trait.

Except Gabriel knew Castiel when he was a young fledgling. He held him. He'd cradled him with his grace when Castiel was too young to withstand long-distance travel on his own. He'd taught Castiel how to fly.

But Dean had changed Sam's diapers, and that didn't stop Dean from having intercourse with Sam.

Castiel was still pondering matters of 'hang-ups' when he walked into Sam's room, hoping for guidance or maybe just someone to talk to.

"Don't you fucking bite me," Sam growled.

Castiel quickly backed out of the room, then peeked around the door jamb. Neither of them had noticed him, and he used his grace to shield himself. He wasn't spying. He was observing, and that was completely different than spying.

"But you taste so good," Benny drawled as he reached back and held onto Sam's hips with both hands, Sam fucking him from behind as they kneeled on the bed.

"Yeah, that's why I'm behind you," Sam said, his right hand wrapped around Benny's cock, stroking it as he fucked into Benny.

"I could still bite ya," Benny said, turning his head and snapping at Sam.

Sam shoved Benny forward, bending him in half and holding him down to the bed by the back of his neck. "No biting. I don't like it."

Benny chuckled, and it was a lazy sound that made Castiel's cock twitch, because it meant Benny was in a playful mood, and orgasms always followed when Benny was in a playful mood.

"You think that'll stop me?" Benny asked, and in the blink of an eye, Benny sat up, grabbed Sam's right arm, yanked him over Benny's back and down onto the bed, Sam sprawled out and vulnerable, belly up. "You forget I'm stronger than you."

Sam was dazed, but only for a moment before he surged up and bit Benny's neck. Castiel's eyes widened, surprised by the fierceness behind Sam's movements. He knew Sam liked rough sex, but it was no secret Sam hated being bitten. Biting a vampire only excited them, and Sam wouldn't be happy when he pushed Benny too far and got bit for his trouble.

But Sam bit down hard enough that Castiel smelled blood, and as Benny pulled Sam's legs apart and shoved his cock into Sam's lubed hole, Sam licked at Benny's neck and pulled Benny down, offering his own neck.

Benny sighed happily as he let his fangs drop and sank his sharp teeth into Sam's neck, sucking. Castiel wasn't sure what to make of the whole thing. Sam hated being bit, and yet he'd offered his neck.

And it suddenly occurred to Castiel that Sam had licked Benny's bleeding neck. He'd fed from a vampire. Sam was going to turn into a vampire.

"Stop!" Castiel cried out, dropping all his shields and charging into the room.

Benny pulled himself free of Sam's neck just as Sam craned his neck to look up at Castiel, both of them confused.

"I can still fix it!" Castiel said, putting his hand over Sam's neck and letting his grace flow through the man, cleaning the blood of all traces of Benny's blood.

By the time he pulled his hand back, both Benny and Sam were grinning at him. Castiel tilted his head, confused by the reaction to such a dangerous situation. He'd saved Sam. Sam should have been grateful.

"That was totally adorable," Gabriel said from the corner of the room, where Sam's desk chair had been empty just moments before.

Castiel flinched, frowning at Gabriel. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I wanted to try it out," Sam said, "but I didn't want to run the risk of this big guy getting too excited and turning me."

"They asked me to watch them fuck," Gabriel said, and Castiel could feel the blush spreading over his face, down his neck. "I was going to fix him as soon as we all got to come."

Sam winced. "I suppose I shouldn't laugh at you, Cas. You didn't know and we probably scared the shit out of you. Thank you for saving me."

"I shouldn't have assumed," Castiel said, backing away. "I apologize."

"No, Cas, c'mon," Sam said just as Benny held a hand out to him and said, "Don't leave. We're havin' fun, and we wouldn't mind you joinin' us."

Castiel paused, sure that he was intruding, and Gabriel was still in the room, which only made things worse because Castiel didn't know where he stood with him either.

"I won't bite ya," Benny offered.

"C'mere, Cassie," Gabriel said softly, Sam's desk chair turning into a very comfortable-looking sofa. Big enough for both of them. "Come sit with me."

Castiel only hesitated briefly before sitting down next to Gabriel, who wrapped his left arm around him and pulled him in closer.

"If you want to just watch, that's okay," Gabriel said softly. "If you want to do more, just do it. You can do anything you want, okay?"

Castiel nodded, leaning against Gabriel as he kissed Castiel's cheek. Sam moaned on the bed as Benny started fucking him again, and Castiel focused on them, glancing at Gabriel before reaching over and resting his hand on Gabriel's crotch.


End file.
